Atonement
by Anniepopokios
Summary: What if Clay had found Juice on that night he had tried to commit suicide? Now his seat in the club may be taken away, and he will do anything to get it back. ..Eventual Slash


Summary: What if Clay had found Juice on that night he had tried to commit suicide? Now his seat in the club may be taken away, and he will do anything to get it back. ..

-Warnings: Obviously spoilers from season four. There is going to be slash in this story, if you don't like it don't read it. I really love Chibs and Juice, and the majority of the story is going to revolve around them. There is going be a large amount of violence throughout the story and some sexual situations. I hope you decide to stick around and see where it all goes

Chapter One

He lay on the cold ground, shaking hands fumbling with the bloody chain around his neck. The metal stung, and he whimpered as he pulled it over his head. His lungs burned and his head felt dizzy.

He scrambled to get the chain off, and try and get rid of the evidence of what he had tried to do. Suddenly overwhelmed by shame.

But he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, someone was tearing through the bushes. His heart pounded in his chest. Panicking, he tried to untangle the chain from the branch.

"Juice?!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. And something inside him panicked.

He turned around slowly…and stared into the eyes of his leader. The older man stopped dead in his tracks, eyes lingering on the chain in the boy's hand.

And that ugly bruise on his neck.

"No no no no," Juice managed to choke out. His brain was scrambling for any excuse, any reason that made all of this make sense. But looking up into those dark, cold eyes, felt like gazing at death itself. His head was pounding so hard, and when he opened his mouth to speak no words came out.

"So this is how you repay everything the club has done for you?" The words were cold, void of any emotion. But they still cut through him like a knife. His body trembled, refusing to move, despite how loud his brain screamed to run.

But run where? From his home?

His body felt completely alive with pain. He could feel the pain clawing at his skin, burning through his being. His neck especially, he couldn't see it, but he knew it was probably covering in ugly purple bruises.

His wide eyes stared up at Clay, searching for something, anything that told him he could be saved. A way out…but there was no emotion there. Only a stone cold glare, from the man who had just this morning called him family.

He should have known.

And that notion might have pained him more than his screaming lungs. Whatever family he had with the sons was gone now. He had meant to leave it behind, but now he'd have to live with that decision.

"You just spat on the closest thing you were ever going to have to a family." The words brought hot tears to his eyes, and he could feel his body shaking. His word was beginning to spin. He body was panicking. But he had to speak, had to try and hang on to something.

"Pl-please," he choked out the words. His heart was racing, and he wracked his brain for words but all that came out was, "Please" He was cut off by a sudden coughing spell. His body shook and the arms holding him up began to tremble.

His throat burned, but he could feel something bubbling up, burning its way up his throat. His body heaved and he looked down, seeing red mixing in with the dirt…his blood, metallic and hot as it dribbled down his chin.

Fuck.

He crumpled over, falling on his side and drawing his trembling legs to his chest. Trying desperately to find something to hang on to. But thinking of what he had left only made his stomach churn more…

"Get up," Clay spat the words at him, "Im taking you back to the club house where we'll vote you out…and strip that patch right off your undeserving back." He could hear Clay's boots against the dirt as he moved closer to him. Then rough, cold hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him to his feet. The world began to spin around him, and he felt sick again.

The legs underneath him refused to work properly. And he found himself falling again. Except this time he fell against something warm. For a moment he wanted to draw comfort from Clay, to let himself believe that he was still the person he had loved this morning. He stayed there for a moment, one calming moment in a storm of emotions and pain he had now created.

Because for a moment he was safe again. Safe in the arms of the people who cared.

He didn't snap out of this into he felt his body colliding with the cold dirt. He was shoved viciously to the ground. His head pounded in his ears, and he felt a groan escape his lips. Tears spilling down his face, mixing with the dirt and the blood.

That warmth was gone.

The family he thought he had…

"Im sorry," He sobbed.

The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the feeling of Clay's boot colliding with his skull.

Let me know what you think! Ill have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
